El nacimiento de una prodigio
by Akexaly
Summary: No tengo la menor idea de como describir mi historia para que parezca interesante :c lo intentaré: La historia de una niña con un poder nunca antes visto. Para la sociedad era un monstruo, para el Avatar, una nueva integrante del equipo Avatar... una nueva amiga...
1. Chapter 1

EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA PRODIGIO

Introducción

La familia Rendo era una familia importante en Ciudad República, dueños de Corporación Rendo. Eran proveedores importantes de Industrias Futuro y muchas otras compañías; dueños de diversas propiedades y figuras públicas que no debían faltar en ningún evento importante. La empresa estaba liderada por el Sr. Angus Rendo. Éste tenía una esposa llamada Mei y dos hijos; el mayor, de nombre Angus como su padre, era el legítimo sucesor a la presidencia de la compañía. El menor, Ublius, estaba destinado a trabajar para su hermano.

Pasaron los años y Angus hijo, siendo ya mayor de edad, desposó a una bella joven de la Nación del Fuego, llamada Kyla. La joven pareja se mudó a una lujosa casa al centro de la ciudad, cercana a compañía, donde Angus trabajaba para su padre con un puesto muy importante. Era un feliz matrimonio sin preocupaciones por el dinero y una vida agradable.

Dos años más tarde Kyla dio a luz a una bella niña a la cual llamaron Shion; ambos padres estaban más que contentos con la llegada de la nueva miembro de la familia y ésta se volvió el centro de atención. Tanto sus padres como sus abuelos la llenaban de regalos a pesar de no tener más de un mes de nacida y mientras más crecía, su clóset se iba llenando más y más de costosos vestidos y su habitación de diversos juguetes. Su primer año de vida estuvo lleno de atenciones y regalos. Todo en la familia Rendo era felicidad y éxito.

…

Kyla se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena y Angus trabajaba en su oficina; Shion ya tenía tres años de edad y seguía siendo la princesa de la casa. Desgraciadamente, las excesivas atenciones que recibía la habían convertido en una niña malcriada y egoísta que deseaba obtener al instante todo lo que quería.

—Mami, quiero galletas —Dijo Shion entrando a la cocina con una muñeca en brazos.

—Primero debes cenar, después puedes tomar todas las galletas que quieras —Respondió maternalmente Kyla sin despegar la vista de la comida que preparaba.

—No quiero. Quiero galletas —Exigió Shion frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya te dije que esperes —Respondió su madre pacientemente mientras volteaba a verla con una sonrisa tranquila.

Shion lanzó con rabia la muñeca al suelo y gritó.

—¡QUIERO GALLETAS!

–Shion, no te daré galletas hasta que hayas cenado —Insistió la mujer tranquilamente.

La niña comenzó a gritar lo más fuerte que pudo. En ese mismo instante, y sin que Kyla pudiera preverlo, el lugar donde ella estaba cocinando hizo explosión lanzándola con fuerza hacia el suelo. El sonido retumbó por toda la casa y Angus al escucharlo se apresuró a ver qué había sucedido; al entrar a la cocina quedó atónito: se encontró a su esposa en el suelo con graves quemaduras en todo el cuerpo.

—¡Kyla! —Exclamó horrorizado mientras corría para llegar al lado de su esposa. Se dio cuenta de que aún estaba respirando e inmediatamente se dispuso a buscar ayuda.

—¿Mamá está muerta? —Musitó Shion. Fue hasta que ella habló que Angus notó su presencia.

—No, no está muerta, tranquila. Todo estará bien… —Habló él tratando de tranquilizarse. Entonces fue que se percató de algo extraño: alrededor de su hija se podían observar los restos de las llamaradas provenientes de la explosión pero justo donde ella estaba parada, el suelo estaba intacto.

—Shion… —Murmuró él.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estabas aquí durante la explosión? —Inquirió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él la miró extrañado un par de segundos antes de recordar que debía ayudar a su esposa y salir corriendo.

Shion miró a su mamá sin hacer movimiento ni gesto alguno, aún no comprendía qué acababa de suceder y desconocía la gravedad de la situación.

Angus se encargó personalmente de que su esposa fuera tratada por Katara, la mejor curandera de la Tribu Agua. Durante la recuperación de Kyla inspeccionó la cocina para ver cuál había sido la causa de la explosión, pero no encontró ningún problema, ésta estaba intacta. Aún no comprendía qué era lo que había sucedido, pero muy pronto lo descubriría.

Muy pronto, cosas extrañas comenzaron a pasar: incendios de la nada, cosas que explotaban sin causa aparente, pequeñas inundaciones dentro de la casa…

Angus comenzaba a ponerse paranoico. Temía que su familia resultase herida y no sabía cómo detener estos sucesos.

Kyla regresó de su tratamiento unos meses después. A pesar del buen trabajo de Katara, las quemaduras graves habían dejado severas cicatrices en su cuerpo, hecho que afectaría su amable tranquilidad y actitud positiva. Durante los siguientes meses ella se negó a hacer apariciones públicas o abandonar su hogar y se deshizo de todos los espejos existentes en él. Angus estaba realmente preocupado.

La feliz familia comenzó a romperse.

A año y medio de la explosión falleció el Sr. Angus padre y el padre de Shion se convirtió en el nuevo dueño de la Corporación Rendo. A partir de ese momento, él tendría más trabajo que nunca, y menos tiempo para pasar con su esposa y su hija.

Kyla cada vez le tenía menos paciencia a Shion.

—¡SHION YA DEJA DE GOLPEAR LA PUERTA! —Gritó ella.

—¡Déjame salir! —Exigió la niña, ya con cuatro años y medio.

—No vas a salir a ningún lado —Sentenció la mujer, cansada de los berrinches de su hija. Simplemente no sabía cómo controlarla y a todo momento se culpaba por la personalidad retorcida que ahora ella tenía.

—¡Déjame salir! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y en ese momento la alfombra se incendió.

Kyla miró atónita cómo la alfombra ardía.

—No… no puede ser… —Miró a su hija con ojos exorbitados—. ¿Cómo… cómo hiciste eso?

Shion la miró con furia.

—Yo no hice nada —Negó molesta.

El fuego comenzó a expandirse.

—¡Shion apágalo ya! —Exclamó horrorizada su madre.

—¡No puedo! —Chilló la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Inténtalo! ¡Vamos a morir! —Ahora su tono era de desesperación. Desde el día de la explosión, Kyla le tenía pavor al fuego, se sentía incapaz de moverse y apagarlo.

Shion no sabía qué hacer así que concentró su mente, deseando que el fuego se apagara, pero era inútil. Comenzó a llorar.

—Vamos a morir… —Musitó entre llantos.

—Shion… Shion escúchame bien. Sé que puedes apagarlo, confío en ti —Kyla le dirigió una sonrisa tranquila, como lo hacía antes del accidente.

Shion elevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho temblorosamente, como si quisiera dominar el fuego.

—Apágate —Ordenó. Pero no pasó nada, el fuego seguía ardiendo y creciendo.

—No te rindas, cariño —Animó su madre.

—¡No pasa nada! —Shion agitó sus manos rápidamente con desesperación. El fuego sólo creció más.

—V-Vamos Shion, tu puedes hacerlo… —El miedo y la desesperación comenzaban a dominarla de nuevo.

Shion pudo ver cómo su madre miraba horrorizada el fuego y trató de calmarse, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hacer movimientos suaves con las manos.

—Por favor, apágate… —Susurró suavemente.

El fuego fue extinguido, pero no como la madre de la niña esperaba.

—¿Agua… control? —Musitó Kyla atónita.

_Continuará… _

¡Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado :) comenten si debería continuarlo. Gracias 3


	2. Chapter 2

**EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA PRODIGIO**

**Eres especial. Especialmente peligrosa.**

Al regresar Angus ese mismo día a su casa, se encontró con una alfombra congelada y a su hija haciendo movimientos extraños hacia ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Shion? —Preguntó intrigado.

Su hija volteo a verlo. Lucía frustrada.

—Mamá quiere que descongele la alfombra para que puedan cambiarla —Respondió sin ganas.

—¿Qué? ¿Descongelarla? —Dijo incrédulo.

—Sí pero no puedo —Se quejó haciendo mala cara.

—Por supuesto que no, no eres maestra agua. ¿En qué está pensando tu madre? —Exclamó su padre indignado e inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación, dejando sola a su hija quien continuó haciendo movimientos al azar.

Al entrar se encontró a su esposa sentada en la orilla de la cama y con un rostro pálido.

—¿Puedes explicarme por qué Shion está intentando hacer agua control? —Inquirió alzando la voz.

Kyla lo miró sorprendida.

—Angus… llegaste temprano —Fue lo único que pudo responder.

—Terminé pronto mis pendientes. Pero eso no importa ahora, ¿Qué está pasando? —Exigió ahora un poco molesto.

—Bueno es que… Shion… —Kyla no podía decirlo con tranquilidad—. Shion congeló la alfombra.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó sin creerlo.

—Ella elevó el agua del florero y el agua apagó el incendio, pero luego toda esa agua se congeló.

—¡¿Incendio?! Kyla ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Angus demandó por una respuesta clara. Su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

Shion intentó torpemente explicarle lo sucedido, pero al terminar su esposo la miraba con recelo.

—Es imposible que ella sea maestra agua. Mi familia es por completo del Reino Tierra, y tú me dijiste que tu familia entera es de la Nación del Fuego, ¿Acaso me mentiste? —Ahora el hombre demostraba realmente estar enojado.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —Kyla negó indignada.

—¡¿Será acaso que me engañaste con un maestro agua?! —Gritó enfurecido. No podía creer que su esposa hubiera hecho tal cosa.

—¡No, te equivocas! —Sollozó ella—. Jamás haría algo como eso, ¿No confías en mí?

—¿Cómo explicas que tu hija haga agua control? —Exclamó.

—¿Ahora es MI hija? —La mujer ahora estaba exasperada.

Mientras la pareja discutía Shion cada vez se frustraba más, y al escuchar gritos a los lejos sintió que estaba en problemas.

A partir de ese día, sus padres ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada. Angus llegaba cada vez más tarde y dormía en una de las muchas habitaciones de la casa. Kyla a su vez se la pasaba todo el día encerrada en su habitación llorando, sintiendo que su familia se estaba desmoronando. Mientras tanto Shion, quien era ahora cuidada por el ama de llaves, comenzó a congelar las cosas que tocaba. Cada vez que lo hacía se aterraba más y más y no podía conseguir que su madre le dijera qué estaba sucediendo.

Cierto día al llegar a su casa Angus se encontró al ama de llaves completamente congelada, al igual que la sala y gran parte de la cocina. En ese momento, después de calmarse, decidió contratar a alguien que le enseñara correctamente agua control a Shion. Temía que congelara por completo su casa, incluso temía que lo congelara a él.

Días después se presentó a la casa de la familia Rendo un maestro agua proveniente de la Tribu Agua del Norte. Tenía una mirada penetrante y horas más tarde se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la gran casa enseñando a Shion agua control. O al menos eso intentaba.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo estás haciendo mal! —Exclamaba severamente con un rostro rígido.

Shion agitaba las manos violentamente al borde de las lágrimas. Llevaba ya algún tiempo haciéndolo y se sentía frustrada y cansada.

—Ya te lo dije. Haz movimientos suaves, fluye como el agua —Su voz era dura y se mantenía impasible, a pesar de que ella comenzaba a colmar su paciencia.

—¡Ya estoy cansada déjame ir! —Gritó ella apretando sus puños.

—Tu padre me ordenó que no te dejara descansar hasta que tuvieras algún progreso y hasta ahora no has sido capaz de mover ni una sola gota de agua —La miró fijamente—. Ahora haz lo que te digo o no me iré.

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero! —Comenzó a gritar mientras lloraba.

El maestro agua entrecerró los ojos. Movió lentamente sus manos y al levantarlas elevó una perfecta burbuja de agua. Dirigió entonces el agua hacia Shion violentamente esperando que ella hiciera algo. La niña abrió los ojos e inmediatamente sintió el agua fría mojándola por completo. Su mirada era completa de sorpresa y confusión, no pasaron ni tres segundos y ya estaba gritando y llorando de nuevo.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Te odio! ¡Quiero volver adentro! —Gritó mirándolo con rencor.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? —La miró desafiante y con cierto gesto de burla, cosa que enfureció a Shion.

Ella en un instante explotó; hizo un par de movimientos al azar extraños signo de su furia y una enorme llamarada de fuego lanzó violentamente al desprevenido maestro unos cuantos menos hacia atrás. Él trató de incorporarse con rapidez y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a la niña completamente sorprendido; se suponía que ella era maestra agua, no maestra fuego.

Ella estaba cansada, se dejó caer en el césped y miró fijamente al hombre, quien tenía medio bigote chamuscado por el fuego.

—¿Ya me puedo ir? —Insistió.

Él la miró con firmeza, ya se encontraba de pie preguntándose si se estaban burlando de él.

—Haces fuego control. No hay absolutamente nada que pueda enseñarte, es imposible que aprendas agua control siendo maestra fuego —Respondió él con frialdad. Esperaba una muy buena explicación para ello.

—¿Entonces sí me puedo ir?

Él la miró sin emoción alguna.

—Fuera de mi vista —Ordenó.

La niña sonrió y se levantó de un salto, saliendo disparada hacia la entrada trasera de su casa. El hombre estaba molesto; lo habían hecho venir desde la Tribu Agua del Norte en vano, se habían burlado de él, lo habían hecho perder su valioso tiempo y había sido atacado por una pequeña mocosa maestra fuego.

Justo estaba pensando en eso mientras veía a la niña acercarse a la puerta. Cuando ella la tocó inmediatamente se congeló por completo. Shion comenzó a patear la puerta intentando abrirla gritando "¡Ábrete!".

El hombre observaba esto estupefacto. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Se acercó lentamente y al llegar junto a ella observó la puerta cubierta de hielo.

—¿Por qué tiene hielo la puerta? —Preguntó el maestro agua indiferentemente, tocando el frío hielo con la yema de sus dedos.

—No lo sé —Se quejó ella sin dejar de intentar abrir la puerta—. Todo lo que toco se vuelve hielo.

Él la miro fijamente.

—Puedo decirte cómo descongelarla —Le dijo él sin emoción.

—No quiero tu ayuda yo puedo sola —Negó la niña mirándolo de manera desafiante.

—Como quieras. Pero así como lo estás haciendo, tardarás mucho tiempo en abrirla; Si no es que nunca lo logras —Dicho esto se retiró de la puerta lentamente dispuesto a irse.

Shion frunció el ceño.

—¡Espera! —Lo detuvo.

Él lo hizo y volteó. Era su oportunidad de descubrir de qué era capaz esa pequeña niña de casi cinco años.

—De acuerdo, te diré qué hacer.

El maestro agua instruyó a Shion pacientemente, ella por primera vez hizo lo que él le dijo y logró descongelar la puerta.

Más tarde el maestro agua habló con su padre. Él no podía creer que su hija fuera maestra agua y maestra fuego al mismo tiempo. Hasta donde sabía el Avatar era el único capaz de controlar más de un elemento a la vez, y ya había sido encontrado en la Tribu Agua del Sur. Sin embargo finalmente fue convencido por el maestro agua de que su hija tenía un poder especial y que al parecer era peligroso. Debían enseñarle a Shion a controlarlo antes de que lastimara a alguien más, pues llegaron a la conclusión de que cada vez que se enojaba y explotaba, el fuego aparecía.

Se contrató también a un maestro fuego para que instruyera a Shion. A ambos, maestro agua y maestro fuego, se les pagó una gran cantidad de dinero para que mantuvieran en secreto el poder de la pequeña niña. No obstante, ella se negaba rotundamente a hacer lo que le decían y cada vez su ira era más notable. Su poder llegó a tal grado que sus dos instructores comenzaron a salir heridos sin que ella moviera un solo dedo. "¿Cómo es eso posible?" se preguntaron ellos, pero simplemente no lo comprendían.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, la paranoia de Angus iba en aumento. Su mayor pesadilla era que su propia hija lo asesinara; él había comprobado que había sido ella la causante de la explosión que casi mató a su esposa y estaba seguro de que si era capaz de hacerle eso a su madre, sucedería algo terrible con él.

—Su hija es un monstruo. Es muy peligrosa —Le dijo finalmente el maestro fuego. Él ahora tenía una grave quemadura en su brazo izquierdo gracias a Shion.

—No sé qué hacer con ella —Dijo Angus con desesperación.

—Deshágase de ella antes de que mate a alguien —Dijo el hombre con mirada glacial—. Antes de que lo mate a usted.

Angus abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Me está diciendo que la mate? —Inquirió con temblor en la voz.

El hombre lo miró con frialdad.

—Lo dejo a su criterio —Y dicho esto se retiró. Nunca más lo volvieron a ver.

Después de esa conversación Angus estaba realmente conmocionado. ¿Sería capaz de matar a su propia hija?

Pero, ¿Ella realmente era su hija?

No dejaba de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto.

Finalmente contrató a varios maestros metal para que hicieran una bóveda de alta seguridad en el interior de su casa, con la excusa de que quería tener bien aseguradas sus pertenencias de alto valor. Sin embargo dentro de la bóveda parecía más la habitación de una cárcel de alta seguridad que un lugar donde guardar objetos valiosos. Pagó mucho dinero a los constructores por su silencio y una vez lista, encerró a Shion ahí. Él tenía la seguridad de que por más que usara su fuego y agua control, ella no podría escapar.

—Papá… ¿Qué es este lugar? —Le preguntó la niña de 5 años confundida mientras entraba a la habitación con él.

—Es tu nueva habitación. Sé una buena niña y pórtate bien, ¿Sí? —Le dijo intentando parecer calmado, pero la niña lo miró con recelo.

—Me gusta más mi otra habitación. Quiero volver —Ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

Angus sintió un sudor frío en la espalda. Temía que su hija se enojara y le hiciera daño.

—Sí pero… ésta es más grande y más linda. ¡Y mira todos los juguetes que tiene! Podrás jugar con ellos todo el día si quieres, y hay muchas golosinas, puedes comer las que quieras. Ah, también hay galletas, y todos tus vestidos están aquí también —Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas convencer a la niña y calmarla.

Ella sólo lo veía con fastidio.

—No me gusta —Sentenció ella.

Él intentó calmar el miedo que sentía y trató de sonreír de manera paternal.

—Todo estará bien, Shion. Si te portas bien, regresarás a tu antigua habitación. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella hizo un puchero, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Su padre le dirigió una última sonrisa y salió de la prisión que había preparado para su pequeña hija, encerrándola para lo que él creía sería para siempre.

El líder de la Corporación Rendo se encargó de que todos creyeran que su hija había tenido un accidente y había muerto. A los ojos de todos él lucía devastado por la pérdida de su pequeña pero, por dentro, se sentía aliviado. Sentía que su vida estaba a salvo. Sin embargo su esposa, quien no sabía lo que realmente había pasado, sintió que le arrancaban la vida. Su esposo no era el mismo con el que se había casado, su cuerpo estaba deformado por horribles cicatrices y su hija estaba muerta. Su depresión era tan grande que deseaba estar muerta también, deseaba que su sufrimiento cesara. Sentía que se moría, sentía aquella ausencia que nada podría reemplazar. Quería ver a su hija de nuevo. Sólo eso deseaba, todo el día, todos los días.

Shion, a pesar de estar rodeada de juguetes, golosinas y muchas comodidades, comenzó a sentirse sola y encerrada. Nadie la visitaba nunca y la puerta jamás se abría; conforme pasaban los días, ella comenzó a creer que sus padres ya no la querían. Lloraba en silencio a menudo, se dio cuenta de que nadie podía escucharla, así que ya no gritaba en busca de que alguien abriera aquella gran puerta de metal. De alguna manera en su encierro se había vuelto un poco más tranquila, no había quien la irritara y podía hacer lo que quisiera sin que nadie la regañara o le diera órdenes pero, en el fondo se sentía realmente triste. Extrañaba a sus padres…

Pasó un año y Shion no había salido de su encierro en ninguna ocasión. La compañía de su padre estaba en la cima y su madre seguía en su encierro voluntario.

Una noche, mientras Angus dormía en su nueva habitación separada de la de su esposa, Kyla como todas las noches, no podía dormir. En medio de su insomnio escuchó ruidos extraños en la casa; pensó que quizá se trataba de Angus buscando un vaso de agua en la cocina, así que no le tomó importancia. Pero de pronto su puerta se abrió de golpe y escuchó pasos apresurados ingresando a su habitación. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió cómo entre varias personas la amordazaban, sujetaban y amarraban. Una vez inmovilizada la cargaron hasta la sala principal, ahí pudo ver cómo su esposo se encontraba también inmóvil y con moretones en el rostro; al parecer había puesto resistencia a la captura. No entendía qué estaba pasando.

Los captores mantenían su rostro oculto bajo una máscara y los amenazaban con fuego control.

—Muy bien, ahora me dirán dónde está todo lo de valor en la casa o los incineraremos —Exigió uno de ellos, al parecer era el líder.

Descubrieron la boca de Angus y éste, en su miedo a la muerte, les dijo exactamente dónde guardaba todos los objetos valiosos que poseía. El líder envió a varios de sus secuaces a buscar en todos los lugares que el líder de la Corporación Rendo les había dicho y ellos regresaron con diversos objetos de valor incalculable. Sin embargo, ellos no estaban satisfechos.

—¿Dónde está la bóveda? —Preguntó el líder.

—No sé de qué hablas —Mintió Angus.

El líder se acercó a Angus y lo levantó del cuello. Éste intentaba obtener oxígeno en vano.

—No mientas. Nos dijeron que mandaste a construir una bóveda de alta seguridad en esta casa y sabemos que lo que tienes ahí debe ser muy valioso. ¡Ahora dinos dónde está! —Ordenó mientras apretaba el cuello en su mano con fuerza.

—M-Morirán… si… lo… abren —Respondió con mucha dificultad, sentía que ya no respiraba.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Exigió apretando con más fuerza.

El padre se Shion sabía que ella era muy peligrosa y que una vez afuera, no sería capaz de volver a convencerla de que entrara a la bóveda. Eligiera lo que eligiera, era igual a ser condenado a muerte. Sin embargo, le dijo al atacante donde se encontraba y éste lo soltó. Angus cayó al suelo y comenzó a toser e hiperventilar, tratando de aspirar todo el oxígeno posible.

Minutos después los hombres encargados de traer el contenido de la bóveda regresaron con una niña dormida en sus brazos. Kyla reconoció a su hija y abrió los ojos en una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y alegría. ¡Su hija estaba viva!

—¿Qué significa eso? —Inquirió molesto el líder.

—Es lo que había en la bóveda, señor —Respondió el que cargaba a la pequeña.

—¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! —Le gritó el líder a Angus.

La niña despertó con los gritos de aquél hombre. Al principio miró a su alrededor confundida, pero al ver a sus padres atados de aquella manera supo que algo malo estaba pasando.

—¿Mami? —Exclamó ella. Su madre no pudo responder por la mordaza pero de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas.

El hombre que cargaba a Shion la sostuvo con una mano, sacó un cuchillo con la otra y lo colocó en su cuello. Kyla intentó gritar, suplicar que dejaran ir a su hija, pero sus labios estaban inmovilizados.

—Muy bien, si no quieren ver cómo su hija pierde la cabeza les recomiendo que me digan exactamente dónde está aquella cosa tan valiosa que me ocultan —Dijo el líder con malicia.

—¡No existe tal cosa! ¡Por favor déjanos ir! —Suplicó el padre de Shion con desesperación.

—Ups. Respuesta incorrecta —Hizo una señal con su mano y en un instante Kyla cayó muerta a manos de un maestro fuego.

Shion miró la escena estupefacta. Abrió mucho los ojos y de ellos rodaron gruesas lágrimas.

—¡MAMÁ! —Gritó ella. Era un grito lleno de dolor y desesperación.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡VAMOS A MORIR TODOS! —Gritó Angus presa del miedo.

—El único que va a morir aquí eres tú —Dijo el líder y, al dar la orden, otro maestro fuego atacó arrebatándole la vida. Angus cayó al suelo. Muerto.

El rostro de la pequeña niña era indescriptible. Una mezcla de horror, dolor y odio la inundaban por completo.

—Por supuesto no nos sirves de nada —Le dijo a Shion el líder glacialmente—. Mátenla.

Ella abrió los ojos horrorizada y justo cuando el hombre que la sostenía iba a atacarla con el cuchillo éste salió volando. La niña pateó al hombre, al ser liberada cayó al suelo de rodillas y el aire a su alrededor comenzó a agitarse con violencia.

—¡Espera! ¿Podrá ser que…? —Alguien gritó.

El líder la miró sorprendido.

—Aire control… —Murmuró—. ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡Ataquen!

Todos eran maestros fuego. Comenzaron a lanzarle numerosas llamaradas pero el aire las sofocaba. Ella en un movimiento veloz congeló manos y pies de sus atacantes y estos ya no pudieron hacer fuego control con éstos. Ella no necesitó hacer otro movimiento, el hielo comenzó a expandirse rápidamente, evitando que lanzaran fuego por la boca. Finalmente una enorme llamarada recorrió toda la sala; era tan caliente que el hielo que cautivaba a los ladrones se derritió. Sin embargo ellos no pudieron escapar una vez que lo hizo, ellos en ese momento cayeron muertos. Todos al mismo tiempo.

Shion miraba a la nada, como si estuviera poseída. Parpadeó un par de veces y su mirada se enfocó en el montón de cuerpos inertes en el suelo: todos estaban completamente incinerados.

La niña gritó horrorizada. No recordaba qué había pasado pero, al bajar la mirada y ver que alrededor de ella no había rastro alguno de fuego, se dio cuenta de que ella era la que había matado a todas esas personas.

Comenzó a llorar sintiéndose culpable y enferma. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente y sintió la necesidad de correr. Correr muy lejos.

Y así lo hizo. Corrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, huyendo de la horrorosa escena en su hogar. Corrió sin rumbo, ya que nunca había salido sola de su casa; no conocía nada y a nadie y no sabía qué hacer. Simplemente se limitó a correr y al llegar a un parque, perdió la conciencia, presa del cansancio.

_Continuará… _

**Gracias por leer!**

**Si te gustó por favor deja un comentario n-n**


End file.
